


Drumming Song - Kahlan&Cara (Florence and the Machine)

by s3ri4lnumb3r



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s3ri4lnumb3r/pseuds/s3ri4lnumb3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another fanmade vid...for the sake of having some fun :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drumming Song - Kahlan&Cara (Florence and the Machine)

 


End file.
